


One-Shots

by ImAGiraffacorn



Series: Phandom Phic Phight [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Laser Tag, One Shot, Phandom Phic Phight, Phic Phight, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, inverse trio au, my late addition to the dannypocalypse, red huntress, teamhuman, valerie and star are friends, vlad and danny are friends ish, vlad being nice to danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAGiraffacorn/pseuds/ImAGiraffacorn
Summary: All of my Phandom Phic Phight one-shots not-so-neatly compiled in one place. I'll add tags and characters and all that jazz as I add more stories.





	1. The Car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostanimal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostanimal/gifts).



> Vlad buys Danny a car for his 16th birthday. Prompt by ghostanimal for the Phandom Phic Phight.

“You got me a car.”  
“Yes.”  
“A car.”  
“Yes, Daniel. That’s what I said.”  
“For my birthday. A car.”  
“Mostly. Some of it is for your last Deathday, as I never did get you anything then.”  
“Why did you get me a car?!?”  
The car in question was a deep red Porsche convertible: absolutely gorgeous, so new it seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sun, and completely impractical for a high school junior who had a tendency to get involved in explosive fights on a near-daily basis.  
“As a gesture of good will.”  
Danny snorted. As much as their relationship had improved in the last year, it was still a far cry from perfect. “It’s never just a gesture of good will from you. There’s something more here.”  
“Is it really that difficult to accept that I might just care about you, Little Badger?”  
“Yes. Very.”  
“That’s fair.” Vlad sighed, and went to rub his forehead. “You want me to be honest with you?”  
Danny nodded, eyes flitting to the car.  
“I am concerned for your safety. The way your father drives, you may well die before you finish high school. I spent decades as the only being in the world like me, and I never wish to repeat that endeavour.”  
“Anything else?” Danny had given up the pretense of not caring about the car, and was now staring at it.  
“Surprisingly, no.”  
“So, self-serving interest that, surprisingly enough, is selfless?”  
“That’s one way to put it, yes.”  
“Huh. Well, thank you. This is one of the nicest things you’ve done for me.”  
“You’re welcome.” Vlad slowly brought his hand up, before placing it gently on Danny’s shoulder. “Happy birthday, Daniel.”


	2. Bringing a Ghost Hunter to a Laser Tag Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While all the other A-Listers are oblivious as usual, Starr notices some things she probably should have seen sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by DeredereWrites: Valerie is questioned after a round of lazer tag with some friends because of her ridiculously good aim.

It wasn’t until they all made it back home that they began to actually think about it. It was meant to be a fun Friday night, what with Valerie back in the group. All the A-Listers out to celebrate Starr’s birthday. Something fun and stupid and cheap. Laser tag. It wasn’t until they all thought about it that something seemed off.

Dash realized when he was watching  _ Casablanca _ the next night, at home with his sister. The way Rick held the gun at the end had no confidence. It was the way people hold their first gun: just a bit wary.  _ Admittedly, _ Dash thought to himself,  _ movies from the 1940s are a whole lot different than now. That’s just how they held fake prop guns back then. So what if she held it better than that? _ It took another couple of seconds before he realized the  _ she _ he was referring to was definitely Valerie, and another couple of minutes to dissuade himself of the idea that she knew what she was doing the last night. But his quiet reassurances couldn’t stop the little questioning thought in the back of his head.

Kwan realized the next day when he was throwing a frisbee with his dog. Having hit three trees, his own car, the car next to his car, another dog, and two pedestrians, he muttered to himself “Valerie would never miss the dog. She’d never hit a car or a person, and I’m the one on the football team.” He threw the frisbee two more times before the absurdity of his statement hit him, and was about to release it a third time when he knew for certain that what he had said was, without a doubt, true. His dog barked, so he threw the disc into a picnic table on accident, and thought back to the laser tag game. 

Paulina took a week to even begin thinking about the fake guns and their little light shows. It was only watching the Red Huntress weave and dodge Skulker while fighting Phantom that she started comparing the ecto weapons to the laser guns, and it was only after Skulker was gone and the Huntress had no distractions from Phantom that she began to realize just how smooth and natural Valerie was in the game. Nobody should be good at laser tag without cheating, and Paulina was pretty sure she’d never seen Valerie so much as stumble in the dark arena.

While Dash, Kwan, and Paulina were happy and carefree until they started thinking too much, Starr noticed immediately. She had invited Valerie, despite her fall from the social ladder freshman year. They’d always been friends, closer than people thought, and as seniors now, Starr just didn’t care about publicly hanging out with the “right” friends. So when Valerie won the first game by almost a thousand points, Starr paid attention. When Valerie won the next game by double her own score, Starr became wary. After attempting to follow Valerie in the third game and losing her in less than a minute, then watching as she once again placed first, Starr wanted answers. For the fourth game, Starr didn’t even bother trying to find Valerie; she specifically tried to get surrounded in the hopes that Valerie would find her. It worked, and watching Valerie snipe half the enemies and then evade and destroy the other half actually began to make Starr frightened by her classmate. Being a black belt meant Valerie was skilled and strong, but only real life experience could lead to her comfort in the dark, smoky, flashy arena and her comfort with the little laser pistols. After the fifth game, Starr finally managed to corner Valerie at the food counter.

“Hey Val.”

“Starr! This has been so fun. I needed a night off.”

“Well, I’m glad. It’s been too long.”

“Yeah, it has,” Valerie smiled. “Happy birthday!”

“Thank you, Val,” Starr sat down at the counter, and motioned for Valerie to join her. “You want anything? My parents have a tab or whatever it’s called here, and even if you order something big, they’ll blame it on Dash or Kwan. They eat a lot.” Valerie laughed.

“Yeah, they do. Remember, in fifth grade, when they each tried to eat a whole pizza?”

“That was hilarious.” Starr turned back to look at the overpriced menu.  _ Be subtle, Starr. Ask, but don’t make it obvious. _ “So, Val, you’re really good at laser tag. How often do you play?”

“Not enough. My dad used to take me here, back before we moved. It was our father-daughter thing. He was always really good.”

“What about you? When did you get good?” Starr glanced at Valerie.

“Well, probably, uh, when I started working out on my own,” Valerie trailed off. Starr had always been good with people, she could read them like books. Right now, her friend was hiding something. It was obvious, to the point that she bet Paulina would have seen it if she were here.

“That makes sense. You were pretty fast in there.”

“Thanks. You were good too,” Valerie said. Starr laughed.

“Not really. Not like you.” Before either of them could say anything else, someone came to get their orders. Valerie got a personal cheese pizza, a large salad, and a large drink. Starr got a hotdog and a small drink.

“What were you saying? I don’t remember.” 

“You were really good. Like, scary good. And I have a feeling it’s more than just working out more. Val, no one is good at laser tag without cheating, but you weren’t cheating. So how’d you do it?”

“Do what?” Valerie had gotten sharp and defensive.

“Everything. Everything you did in that maze. I mean, you sniped a bunch of them, you took a bunch out on the ground, you even got the ones who had the vests on over their vests. You got both vests. On all of them. How?”

“I told you, I’ve been working out-”

“Please, Val. Working out only gets you so far. You were comfortable in there. You used the little pistols like you knew what you were doing.”

“My dad’s taught me how to use guns. For his job. He’s a security guard.” Valerie’s eyes were flitting everywhere.

“Please stop lying to me,” Starr sighed. “You’re my best friend Valerie. You’ve been my best friend for years. You don’t need to lie to me.”

“I though Paulina-”

“Paulina’s okay. She’s nice enough, but I don’t trust her, not like I trust you. She’s more worried about her social status than anything else.” Starr paused. “So please, Val, you don’t have to hide anything from me.”

Valerie had stopped looking for an escape. Her eyes were locked on Starr, and her gaze was intense. Starr had to physically stop herself from shrinking away. “I’ll tell you, Starr. Not here, not now, but I’ll tell you. You’re my best friend too, and I do trust you.”

Their food arrived then, and Valerie looked away quickly.

“Thank you, Valerie.”

“I can come over tonight, after Dash and Kwan and Paulina leave. Does that work?”

“Yeah, of course.” The two seniors turned the conversation to lighter topics, and finished their meals. They played one more game with the other A-Listers before everyone went their separate ways.

Dash, Kwan, and Paulina spent a few hours at Starr’s house, playing Truth or Dare and watching cheesy horror movies. Valerie went on an extended patrol. She barely even looked for ghosts, instead thinking about how to explain her extra job as the actually good ghost-hunting human to her friend. Starr spent the rest of the evening waiting. She knew she hadn’t been there for Valerie as much as she should have, but she also knew that, starting right then and there, she would be. Valerie was her friend, and she would do anything to be able to help her, especially with whatever her secret was.

As she stared out the window in her room, taking in the stars and the Amity Park skyline, with the bright green sign illuminating Fentonworks and the occasional flash from little ghosts, Starr had a feeling she knew what Valerie was going to tell her.


	3. Against the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One ghost, one goth, and one geek:Three of them against the world. That's all they ever need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by ghostanimal: Inverse Trio AU: In which Tucker is the halfa, Danny is the goth, and Sam is the geek. Just sort of a braindump. I might take this somewhere once exams are over, but mostly I just like the concept of the inverse trio

They were an unusual group of friends. The rest of their high school had grouped themselves off based on what they liked. The jocks stayed with each other, football players dating cheerleaders from time to time. The geeks hid with each other, playing Magic or Dungeons and Dragons in empty classrooms, discussing Star Trek over questionable cafeteria lunches. The theatre kids laughed over inside jokes in the shop and the stage. The groups didn’t intermingle; they had been friends with  _ their specific friends _ since kindergarten, and in such a small town as Amity Park, it was easier to leave everything the way it was.

Of course, Sam, Tucker, and Danny had never been much to maintain the status quo.

For Sam, there weren’t any other people who could maneuver a computer like she could. While her classmates were proud that they knew how to pirate and watch movies online, she was hacking the school wifi to get Netflix or shutting down the online gradebook any time her parents had tried to berate her for her lack of academic prowess. Danny and Tucker appreciated her as a friend.

For Tucker, no one else would put up with his bad puns. Danny would snort and try to cover it up as Sam would groan through her laugh. Occasionally, one of them would throw a pun back, and the other would roll their eyes as the battle progressed. No one else in school got Tucker like Sam and Danny, and that was enough.

For Danny, everyone else thought he was creepy. He didn’t blame them, sometimes he thought he was a little creepy. He was the only goth in school, probably in the whole town, and what people don’t understand scares them. They didn’t like his music taste, his clothes, even that he was vegan. Tucker and Sam didn’t care, and so they did more than just put up with him: they cared about him. 

The whole Trio liked each other for each other, which was why when Tucker half-died in Danny’s parents portal, and then other ghosts started coming through, Tucker, Sam, and Danny made a promise that they would never abandon each other. With Sam’s computer skills, Danny’s knowledge of the occult, and Tucker’s powers, they knew they could handle anything. 

It had always been just the three of them. That never needed to change.


	4. Ghost Hunter's Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their parents decided that Jazz and Danny needed to learn how to hunt ghosts. Jazz found that horrifying. Danny thought Jazz could use the practice.
> 
> Prompt by gauntTwister: Under Pressure: Danny's parents decide that he's ready to become a full-fledged ghost hunter like them, and they're more determined than ever to teach him the Fenton method of ghost-hunting. The only problem is, of course, he's half-ghost! Can he still manage to keep his secret despite everything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last of the phic phight one-shots! I will be doing either DannyMay or PhannieMay, so I'll be updating that starting tomorrow, but this collection is now done!

Jazz had experienced many weird and odd things in her life, and many downright absurd things since discovering her brother’s half-life. Almost every week, she went through the thought process of  _ there is no way I will ever experience anything this crazy again! _ And every time, without fail, she was proven wrong. First, it was the existence of ghosts. Then it was the discovery that the Fruit Loop existed, was like Danny, and was completely and totally obsessed with her Mom and determined to kill her Dad. Then it was Danny’s evil future self. One time, she accidentally found out that because he defeated Pariah Dark and survived to tell the tale, Danny was the new King of the Ghost Zone. Once she told him, Danny decided to ignore that little revelation for his own sake.

The most recent turn of events was their parents decision that she and Danny needed to learn how to hunt ghosts. Jazz found that horrifying. Danny thought Jazz could use the practice.

* * *

 

“So, Danny-boy! Jazzy-pants! Welcome to Ghost Hunting 101! Today, your mother and I are going to start teaching you how to fight, defeat, capture, dissect, and destroy all that evil ectoplasmic scum invading our town.” Jack Fenton was pacing in front of the currently closed Fenton Portal, lecturing his children. Jazz glanced over at her brother, and was very glad to see his mask of boredom. In the year since Danny had become a halfa, he’d changed a lot. He’d grown more powerful and he’d grown much more confident (though he hadn’t grown an inch). His parents talk of hatred and dissection no longer bothered him like it had. She knew he knew they would never catch him, much less hold him long enough to study him. She was glad he wasn’t affected anymore.

“First things first, kids! This is the Fenton Thermos. It sucks ghosts in and keeps them. It takes lots of practice to be able to aim it and use it consistently.” Jack held the thermos up on display as Danny snorted quietly. Jazz smiled. “You guys are gonna practice it today! We have a few level one ghosts in storage right now, and so the two of you are gonna catch them. Who wants to go first?”

Danny leaned back in his chair and said, “Jazz, I think you could use some training with the Thermos. Why don’t you go first?”

“Great! Jazz, you’re up!” Jazz stood up and while her dad’s back was turned, she stuck her tongue out at Danny. It had been at least three weeks since she’d accidentally sucked up Danny, thank you very much.

“Alright Dad. Show me what to do.”

“Hold it here, yep, just like that. To turn it on, press this button here, and then you point it at the ghost. Aim with your shoulders and your hips, not your eyes. Just like that, princess.” Jack took a step back. “Now, I’m gonna let a ghost out. You ready?”

Jazz nodded. Inside, she was giggling at how intense her dad was being. She did this on a daily basis, not that he would know. She knew the ins and outs of the Thermos almost as well as Tucker at this point. She had fixed and upgraded Danny’s thermoses almost weekly. She had even once managed to get a Boo-merang to ignore Danny’s ectosignature, though it had soon overloaded and reset it’s own system.

“Alright Jazzy! Here you go!” Jazz refocused on her dad in time to watch him press a button that released an ectopuss. “Remember what I taught you! Aim with your hips and shoulders, yeah, just like that!” Jack pumped his fist encouragingly.

Jazz rolled her eyes, aimed the Thermos, and caught the ghost easily.

“Yeah! That’s my little girl.”

“Dad,” Jazz whined.

“Oh, I’m so proud of you, darling. You’re gonna be a ghost hunter one day, oh I just know it!” Jack wiped at his eyes as tears began to spill down his cheek. “Let me get the next ghost set up, okay?”

“Sure thing, Dad.” Jazz turned back to her seat and stopped. Danny was doubled over, silently laughing. He looked up at her and grinned.

“You’ll be a ghost hunter yet, Jazz,” he mimicked. “That was awesome.”

“Hey Dad?” Jazz shouted over her shoulder. “Danny had to go upstairs. I don’t know when he’ll be back.”

“Oh?” Jack didn’t look up from the computer he was working on.

“Yeah. Guess it’s just you and me now.” Jazz held eye contact with her brother.

“Wait, but I’m still here?” Danny trailed off as Jazz opened the Thermos. His eyes widened. She pressed the button.

A beam of blue light shot out and sucked up Danny, trapping him in the old soup container. Jazz put the cap back on just before Jack turned around with the next ghost ready to go.

“I mean, I think my aim’s pretty good right now, Dad, but I could always use more practice.”


End file.
